


Eren's Doll

by Hinechan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Comedy, Doll!Levi, Fashion Designer!Eren, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, I will add more character on the run, M/M, Might throw Ymir in somewhere in here, Modern AU, Slow Build, a little hint of Marco/Jean, but late, fantasy as fuck, someone please be my beta, the story was inspired and heavily influenced by the manga “Lover Doll”, there will be smut, titanhair!eren, unbeta, well I decided Hange will mostly be a he more than she but there will be she sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinechan/pseuds/Hinechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, a 19 years old, second year for Maria College and major in Fashion design, with the love for making dolls clothes trying to get through his College years safely encountered his fated lover when Armin introduce him to the Website just for one sole reason, getting Eren his own Doll then in the end, he get more than what he asked for, for better or good? We will see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lover Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84506) by Mishima Kazuhiko. 



> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic of Eren and Levi, so whoop-di-doo If i fuck it up or my grammar is wrong somewhere, feel free to just comments and tell me about it~ okay ^3^ *Kiss kiss*  
> So the fanfic is heavily influenced by the Yaoi manga i just read like 1 day ago name "Lover Doll", inspiration stuck and i just have to write it out XD So a few first chapter will be scatter and update at unscheduled time, I will try my best to update as fast as i can but i still have my assignment of Uni to do so it could be rough. Sorry in advance for the people following the story and have to wait for the next chapter.  
> I will try my best with this fanfic so I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as i do writing it~  
> Welcome guys~ To the Train Wreck XD! Enjoy~

 “Damn it…” Breathy curses flowing from his mouth “Fuck, I will never finish both of these on time…”

It’s already past midnight and Eren still haven’t finished anything, he promised to give Krista her order tomorrow (technically it’s today but it isn’t tomorrow until you sleep) and the mid-term essay have to be turned in by 5PM the same day. The paper worth more than 30 percent of his grade and it’s longer than any essay he had in two years of College; on the other hand, the order from Krista grasp his attention more, two hand-made outfit for her adorable doll.

For Eren being a college student is hard, however his family financial is a different story: paying his tuition alone is already a struggle for his family, his mother is just a normal accountant for a small company, her salary just barely enough for his tuition, not even to mention his living fee like eating and money to buy school book. He used to do all kind of part-time jobs; beside school time, he almost always had a job to do: being waiter for some random restaurants, washing dishes, sometimes even lawn mowing for old people, practically any job he can do and what he can find; the money was just enough for eating and normal activity. Lucky for him the school already taken care of his living fee by giving him a room in their dormitories for free since he is student with family difficulties and also an extraordinary student among everyone in “Maria College for the gifted”. He majored in Fashion design, inherited his sewing skills from his mother and with extra practice since he doing all his sewing and patching for his clothes since he was 7 under his mother instruction, his skilled hands and amazing imagination has lead him to his current place right now.

However the things he proud of most is not the college, but the extra he do right now: making clothes for dolls through online orders. Ever since he knew about this service online, it grasp his full attention, he dropped all his part-time jobs and focus on the new one instead.  He starting off by offering it to some familiar friends like Krista, Marco, and Sasha, they all have dolls and a great connection with many people in the campus, a great place to start. They all have different orders, clothes with different style, Krista dolls seems to have a royal and Victoria style of clothes; Marco order has more of the manly and military taste in it, seems like all the clothes are for his special design dolls named Jean, he said the doll was crafted to look like a boy in his dream that he claimed to fall in love with, Eren thinks it’s kinda creepy and weird and the doll face look like a horse… but he is Marco’s love interest so he has no place to judge…; Sasha, his old neighbor when he still live in his home, has one of the weirdest order, mostly they or food themed clothes: hot dog Pajamas!? Potato skirt!? Pizza onesie??? Sometimes it could be one of the hardest order he ever had but he has to admit he had the most fun of if too, the outcome could be so ridiculous but Sasha always love it, sometimes she even gives Eren her ideas about it and he will always listen and adjust them as she likes. Gradually his name being known around campus, some people makes fun of him for still playing with dolls, but most of the his fellow students taking interest and a few even start to make orders too, thanks to Krista, his name appear online on some website and she even help him open a website for him to take order directly from his customers.

Back to current time, Eren is making a royal style gown: high neck trimmed with gold lines, sleeveless, more gold line on the front chest part, open back dress, the waist is a tight fit and decorated with royal crest and gold lines and fake sapphire color stone, the lower part have puffy multilayer of fabric changing from pink to light blue, the under dress is white and knee length. He even makes an outer cloak for the dress, long and light purple with some rows of fur at the bottom of it, the royal crest is sewed on the centered of the cloak, too. He is so into the process of making it right now, he glanced at his half-finished essay about “the history of silk and its meaning in modern fashion” for a few second then turn away, back to his creation at hand.

\----------

“---ren… Eren….” **Knock Knock** “EREENNN!!!”

The scream wakes him up from his sleep on his work desk. “Fuck… when did I fall asleep?” he murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes and do some stretching on the chai-

“ERENN!! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE… IT’S ALREADY 7:30 !! I NEED MY SHIT FOR SCHOOL!!”

“Arghh, 7:30? Oh no…” Eren rushed to the door and open for his roommate “Sorry I overslept…”

“No it’s fine, I need get my stuff and head to the lab like ASAP… why are you still in your PJ?” The roommate looks at him with a slight concern.

“Yeah, about that, I need to go clean my face and change my clothes” Eren glanced at the paper on his table “Damn it, I haven’t even completed this… I’m so gonna flung this class…” and rushes to the bathroom.

His roommate gathers his stuff and rechecks everything before takes a detour pass his friend’s messy desk: paper stacks, books, bag on one half of the table, the other part is occupied with needles, threads and multiple kind of clothes, among them all is the box with a complete doll-size gown on top of it. He huffs out a small laugh when seeing Eren emerge from the bathroom with better and cleaner face and slightly wet hair, commented:

“What? Stayed up all night and make the dresses again, huh, Eren?”

“Oh shut the fuck up, Hange, it’s not the first time I do something like this, still better than you going out all night, drinking some booze with your friend” Eren answered with a small smile while stuffing his things in the bags including the unfinished essay and the box containing the gown.

Hange, his roommate, who has kindly share his room and help him with pretty much everything when he first started. Hange is one year older than Eren and he majored in Mechanic, things have so much to do with numbers and fractions and theories, Eren once give a look at the paper report of the lab experiment and he have to admit he did not understand one bit of it, he was not fond with numbers. About Hange personality and living habits… he has spent almost two years living with him but still not predict Hange next move, he just work on random mode, jump from one job to another while in the room, making a mess everywhere and Eren isn’t the kind that clean the room that often so they just kind of living in a rat cave of some sort. However, when it comes to experiment and paper work, Hange focus and work so hard if Eren doesn’t mention about eating and taking a break, he doesn’t think Hange will be able to live anymore, which explain the pale blue “alien” look on Hange’s face when he first moved in and his first freak-out when Hange collapse on the desk 1 month after Eren just moved in. Eren admits Hange’s invention or his group inventions are the coolest things he has ever seen… but is worth it to sacrifice his health that much? Hange also have a weird addiction to alcohol when doing his work, he said: “Alcohol helps me thinks” Eren swing by Hange’s lab once in a while and there will always be a case of beer in the corner of the room, his friends don’t mind it since it did help Hange and agree to help him cover it so, Eren guess it normal for Hange then.

“ Hey, I was doing some late experiment last night, the science fair is just around the corner and the electronically-magnetic suspense wheel bicycle won’t gonna invented itself, ya known” Hange flung the bag over his shoulder and heading to the door

“Dare to look me in the eyes and say you didn’t drink anything last night?” Eren smirk and turns to look at Hange, hips against the desk and hands on his hips, eyes challenging his roommate .“Fine…” Hange raised his free hand up “I have one bottle cuz the bike did not work and we got frustrated, did not get drunk though” He continues on his way and shouts back: “Good luck with the paper”

“You too with the lab thingy!” Eren shouted back and goes on with his packing and heads out the door after a few minutes, whispering to himself: “Hope Krista will love this” than sigh “and good god help me with the paper”

\---

7:55PM

The distance from his Dorm to school is quiet close so he walks instead of taking the bus; it only takes about 15 minutes anyway. The moment he passed the school gate, he huffs and pants, today he did not walk, he ran and it took him half the normal time; but catching a glimpse of Krista sight  sitting under the tree talking to her friend pick his spirit up again:

“KRISTA!” Eren shouted and half-run to her place while try to open the bag as quick as he can and take out the box “Your …order “ He speaks between breath and give her the box

Krista is just excited as Eren is, quickly open the box and help up the gown with her fingers carefully and observe its details. Her eyes become wider and fill with excitement as she looks from the top to bottom of the dress, and then the cloak as well. Slowly and carefully put it back in the box, she holds the box close to her chest, looks up at Eren: “Thank you, this is so beautiful! Oh my God Eren, this is far better than what I expected, thank you!”  She stands up and hugs Eren with one arm.

“No problems” Eren smile, lightly pat her on the back and move back “Now I have an essay to complete… ” He half-smile at Krista, and she immediately understand and ask shortly: “When?”

“Today, 5PM, Half-finished” Eren rubbing the back of his head and try to put on a happy smile but he just fails miserably “Gosh, Eren… I’m sorry” Krista apologizes lightly, her head held down lightly.

“No, no, it’s not your fault…” Eren waves his hands in the air, try to convince Krista. A light tap on Eren’s back turning his attention around only to see his best friend, Armin greeting him with a smile.

“Hey Armin!” Eren greets him back with an enthusiast smile. Armin glances around the scene, Krista with her head down, a box in hands, Eren’s panda eyes and tired look on his face, Eren quickly try to cover the situation “It’s just-“

“I got it, you woke all night, complete the order, and did not do your homework which should be dealt in today and Krista feels guilty for it.” Armin cuts off Eren sentence and quickly skimming through the situation and continue to talk with Krista “Don’t worry Krista, not your fault, he just lazy… like all the time”

“HEY!” Eren look at Armin with his squinty eyes and kind of angry expression because well he gets it right but he doesn’t have to tell her everything.

“Come on, lemme help you with that paper, I completed it like 3 days ago” Armin grips Eren’s shoulder and drag him to the library right after lightly waves and say goodbye with Krista “Bye Krista, nice seeing you today” Krista only waves back as they moves away, she turns back to her friends for small talks before her class start.

\---

4:45 PM

“DONE!!” Eren screams, punch his fists up in the airs. His papers are finished with his hard work in between classes, no lunch, 2 free periods, especially Armin’s help, he completed it. He jumps out of his chair doing his little victory dance before being shushes by the people in the library, he sits back in the chair and start packing up his things and head to Mr. Zacharias’s office to turn in his paper.

Walking side-by-side with Armin, he lightly skipping on his feet even though he is completely exhausted after the hard work but his spirit is high as the kite on the sky. Armin only laughs slightly at his friend completely ridiculous action.

When they reach Mr. Zacharias -the fashion history teacher’s office, Eren finds Krista was there with the teacher, Eren look questioning at her: “Krista? What are you doing here?” since Krista is major in Art, not Fashion.

“Oh, you’re here!” the teacher looks at Eren then back at Krista: “See, he will make it on time, you don’t have to worry, this is not the first time I hear something like this”

 _“Ugh, you sound like my roommate”_ Eren thinks in his mind

Mr. Zacharias continues: “Miss Lenz here to tell me that you might be late for the deadline and beg me to give you one more day to complete it” Eren look at Krista with much gratitude and gratefulness “She tells me the reason, too” He said it as his finger fiddling with the box’s lid. Until now that Eren notice the opened box on his table, the gown and cloak he just made last night is in front of the teacher. Mr. Zacharias holding up the gown with cares, amazed and said: “Have to say I’m impressed with your work, Mr. Yeager, the details and design are not bad at all, still some mistakes at the seam between the waist and a layer, everything seems to be fine to me”

“I’m Sorry, I made it while I was half asleep; it must have been a slip of hand” Eren nervously laughs and taking notes of his mistakes.

Mr. Zacharias shifted his gaze from the gown to Eren: “And completely ignore my assignment for you too, didn’t you?” he laughs “Must be Mr. Arlert that help you right?” Armin fidgeted outside the door then decided to step in the room too.

“Look, Mr. Yeager, I’m not blaming you for forgetting my homework or having someone help you with the paper, it’s fine to me, as long as you finish it on time and you can do the semester test just fine then it’s okay to me” Eren and Armin sigh at the statement. “However” the teacher continue “I think you should focus more on your study, your school work, balancing the extra work and the learning, don’t let it affect your studying result, it would be ashamed for your talent and might endanger your scholarship chance, so I just advice you to be more careful. Do you understand me, Mr. Yeager?”

“Yes, Mr. Zacharias, I understood.” Eren nods and thanks the teacher. “I will remember what you said”

\---

Three of them bow and leave the room. Krista nudges Eren: “Hey, you did it!”

“ Yeah” Eren smile proudly “But I will have to take Teacher’s words though, I think my grade will drop is this keep happening” he looks down at the ground and up at Armin in a quick motion: “Thanks again Armin, I can’t believe I have to pull your **Arm In** this situation again” Eren wiggle his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Damn it Eren… It’s such a bad puns that I wanna punch you and hug you at the same time, I’m confuse with my feelings” Armin facepalms and shake his head lightly as he replied., Krista just giggle at the bad puns Eren just made.

“By the way, Eren” Armin jumps in the conversation “Do you have a doll of your own?” he asks.

“Nah, a good doll is wayyyyy too expensive for me. But to be honest, I really want one though” Eren laughs to himself, eyes looking out to the sky as they strolling down the hallway back to the central part of the school.

“I know one place you can get a proper one with a cheap price, most of them still in good condition. Some of them even just half the original price!” Armin explaining excitedly to Eren, smiling happily as he see the brighten face of Eren when hearing the news.

“Seriously? Where? How do I get one? I need to get one!!” Eren exclaimed with much excitement and jump in the air. For Krista, even though she can afford a new doll but she still look just as happy when she get the news, a small gentle smile blaster on her face.

“Alright, the website is: www.doll-Lovers.net, people reselling their dolls and advertising their shop up there. There is even a forum for the Doll-lover fellows to join, I’m thinking of putting a post about our Eren up there so he will get even more order” Armin winks at Eren

Eren laughs out loud: “Yes, I can finally have my own doll! Imma make so many clothes for him… or her… or them!! I can’t wait” Krista laughs with Eren and suggest “Hey, how about we swing by the library before we go home? You know, check out the website and see it together?”

They all nods and change their direction to the library, their journey is quite, nobody talking, the air just filled with sounds of footsteps, ones after another, quicker and quicker, heading straight to their destination.

\---

“Alright! Let’s check it out!” Eren giddy in his seat, on the right side of Armin and Krista on the other side. Armin quickly types in the address and hit enter.

The website quickly appear with simple format and easy looking layout, they start to scrolling down to “Re-selling Dolls” section and click on it and waiting for the site to load again, and that’s when Armin remembers something important, he quickly grasp Eren’s arm and say: “Hey on this site, there is a famous curse doll that every talking lately, ya know that doll?”

Eren looks at Armin with a questioning expression “Curse… doll?” He has been in his room all weekend focusing on his creations and paperwork, he didn’t even have time to goes on Tumblr or surf webs, the only things he did on his laptop is answering his skype call and check his own website to see if anyone order anything, that’s remind him should but the order on hold soon, there are too many orders await for him already.

“You really don’t know, do you?” Armin exclaimed with a bit amusement.

“He is so famous on the internet, you will know about him sooner or later” Krista laughs and add to the conversation “I heard about him before but I haven’t see his picture ever before, some said that if you look at the picture will be cursed too!”

Eren looks a bit puzzle and reply to Krista: “Wait… then whoever surf this website will be cursed? I mean, you can see all the dolls just by scrolling down, you know?”

Krista is a bit stunned too after Eren’s reply, Armin continues type in the search bar while replying: “Ehh that is just rumors….”

“And….. FOUND HIM~!” Armin says with a sing-song voice which makes both Eren and Krista change their attention to the large computer screen, only to find a large picture of the doll with the name: **“The Cursed Doll”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing the first chapter of "Eren's dolls"~~ I hope you enjoy it <3  
> I would appreciate if you give it a comment below to let me know how you guys feels, what needs to be improve and what you guys expect from it, I hope to have as many respond as you guys can generously give me, as a beginner writer, I looking forward to every comment i could have and the Kudos are wayy too much love for me and i will takes it to my bed and cuddle with it.  
> So in the end, thank you for reading it, sorry if any grammar mistakes is in there (I'm sorry, English is not my mother tongue! I'm Vietnamese) And Hope you guys have a good day~ or days~  
> P/s: And yes Levi will be mention for real next chapter so don't worry~ See ya~  
> My Tumblr is: Hinechan  
> Tumblr post for this fanfic: http://hinechan.tumblr.com/post/103307957534/levi-eren-fanfic-erens-doll


End file.
